Never One For Words
by jessovrboard
Summary: Sasuke was never one for words . I am repulsively horrible at summaries , I know . SasuxHina fluffy  ; Enjoy ?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto , nor do I own the song Empty With You by The Used. Thank You and enjoy (;.

* * *

**

Hinata wandered out onto the stage , she looked around at the crowd of people , and spotted her friends , including the particular person she was doing this for. She only just realized that her friends were cheering and clapping loudly , except of course _him. _Her heart sank and she tried to remember what the hell she was doing up there anyway , oh right , _him_. Her thoughts were interupted as the familiar sound of synthesizers broke into her brain, the first lyrics were fast approaching and she still hadn't found her voice. Sooner than expected she had gotten her voice back and the words were pouring out of her mouth , she sounded better than she thought she would . Her friends and most people who knew her from around the village stood there , stunned , looking up at her in awe , this could be expected though , considering no one knew she had it in her.

_I haven't lost anything except my mind (except my mind)_

_Expect a thousand confessions that you will not find_

_I try to take off my head sometimes,_

_because I can't escape the memories_

_I haven't lost anything except my mind (except my mind)_

_You could be empty_

_and I can be right here empty with you_

_or you could be hollow_

_and I can be right here hollow with you_

_If you want to say goodbye to everything,_

_I could say goodbye too_

_I can be right here empty with you._

_I haven't wasted a thing except my time (except my time)_

_Forget the treasures we burned because we'll be just fine_

_I try to take off my head sometimes_

_because I can't escape for the life of me,_

_I haven't lost anything except my mind (my mind)_

_You could be empty_

_and I can be right here empty with you_

_or you could be hollow,_

_and I can be right here hollow with you_

_If you want to say goodbye to everything_

_I could say goodbye too_

_I can be right here empty with you_

_Instead of going underground_

_Instead of calling them out_

_Instead of running 'cause your still breathing_

_Instead of swallowing lies_

_Instead of buried alive_

_Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding_

_If you need a confession, I'm guilty_

_Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding_

_Do you think I feel sorry? Forgive me._

_Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding_

_Instead of going underground_

_Instead of calling them out_

_Let's twist the knife 'til they can't stop bleeding_

_You could be empty_

_and I can be right here empty with you_

_or you could be hollow_

_and I can be right here hollow with you_

_If you want to say goodbye to everything_

_I could say goodbye too_

_I can be right here empty with you_

Hinata looked up once the song was over , her friends had begun to clap and cheer as loud as possible , which was pretty loud considering her two best friends were Ino and Naruto. She smiled slighty , and then her eyes trailed to the face of the person who she so wanted to impress , just to find he was not there . All her hope faded , she blocked all the noise and cheering from her mind as she tried to stop the tears from coming . She bowed and queitly thanked people for listening. She hurried of stage and ran staright into someone. She apologized and looked up to find him standing there in front of her . "S-s-sasuke.. I-" "Hn." "I thought you left.." "And where would I go ?" _Damn. _"I .. nevermind" He raised an eyebrow. "Ah .. gomen" She said turning to walk around him . She felt the tears coming again , oh-why did she have to love him so much ? And why couldn't he see it ?

:: ::

She had finally looked past Naruto , just to stare straight at Sasuke , after a while she started coming out of her shell more and more , she knew Sasuke wouldn't give her a second glance if she stuttered and morphed into a tomato everytime someone spoke to her. She had begun to get more confidence , with the help of Ino that is , Ino had gotten over her childish crush on Sasuke and had opened up her eyes to a new love- Shikamaru . He was better for her , and everyone knew it . It wasn't very long after she realized her feelings , that she and the pineapple-haired boy had started dating . Hinata had become very close with Ino , and when Hinata had first told her about her contemplations she couldn't have been more happy . For the next little while Ino helped Hinata overcome her shy-ness , and soon Hinata was open and happy , for the most part. Everyone reacted differently when Hinata came out of her shell , Sakura was amazed , considering she was only used to the shy and quiet Hyuuga , Kiba and Naruto had basically dog-piled her in a bear hug , Neji couldn't stop staring , his mouth hung open and his face held a shocked expression whenever Hinata spoke freely , TenTen was so excited , she had been around a lot lately , since she starting seeing Neji and she was like a sister to Hinata . Everyone else was either shocked like Neji , or amazed like Sakura , even Gaara , he came around after everyone setteled down about the 'new Hinata' , he kept glancing curiously at Hinata , after a while Naruto told him , why she was acting so different . Sasuke seemed just as disinterested as before , she couldn't believe it , everything she had done was for him , so he could really see her , but it didn't work at all .

:: ::

She felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist , she looked down as the hand stayed firmly planted around her arm , and trailed her eyes up the arm to see who it belonged to . She was surprised to see Sasuke still standing there , he was still facing the other way , but he was looking down over his shoulder . His hand slowly, but surely, moved down and grasped her hand , he tugged her back towards him . She did what he wanted her to , and walked back until she was in front of him again . Their eyes met for a split second , neither of them could look away , neither of them wanted to . Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore , he pulled Hinata close to him , and wrapped his arms around her , Hinata did the same , they stood there like that for god knows how long . Neither of them said anything , they didn't have to . After what seemed like forever Sasuke broke the hug , and kissed her forcefully . They broke away for air , and Hinata couldn't help but smile . He wrapped an arm around her and they walked away silently . He was never one for words.

* * *

Hinata looked at the black haired little boy before her " And that's how me and daddy fell in love". " Daddy !" The little boy jumped up , out of his bed , raced across his bedroom floor , and jumped into his fathers arms . " Mommy told me a story ! She said that you kissed her after she sang a song , and how she thought you never cared too . But you cared the whole time didn't you daddy ? Right , right , right ?" "Sure did , but come on Daichi, its time for bed." "Fine" The 3 year old huffed. He definetly did not get his talking skills from his father. Once Daichi was tucked into bed , Sasuke turned to his wife . He wrapped his arms around her, just like he did 7 years ago , and kissed her . He started backing her into their bedroom across the hall , Hinata fiddled with the handle but managed to get it open without breaking the kiss . Once in the room Sasuke picked her up and flung her onto their bed , sheding his shirt and shutting the door . He sat beside her , and smiled down at her , kissing her again . He was still never one for words.

* * *

_

**(A.N): Hey , for whoever reads this go easy on me (: First fan-fic , and I doubt I'm very good with fluff . Review ? Maybe ? Possibly ? The song is ; The Used - Empty With You .**


End file.
